Life of Us
by Orange Naru
Summary: Adik tersayang, orang terkasih dan kebebasan. Menjaga, mendapatkan, dan melindungi semuanya. Apa lo mampu? Ini perjuangan gue, cerita gue.
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance, Humor

Pairing : SasuNaru slaight ItaKyuu

Warning : Miss Typo, Garing~, OOC, EYD, BL ^^, DLL

A/N : Setelah sekian lama gue kembali dan maybe sedikit berubah! Banyak gangguan hidup membuat gue agak stress dan inilah pelampiasannya ^^ Enjoy...

**Don't like, Don't read**

..."batinnya tersiksa, dengan menundukkan wajahnya ia mengakui kelemahannya...

"Sasuke, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Kemana?"

"Rumah orang special,"

"Hn," Sasuke menerima ajakan itu. firasat buruk menghampirinya ketika menerima ajakan tersebut.

Ternyata "rumah orang special" ini cukup jauh. Sasuke marasa menyesal akan apa yang ia telah terima.

"Nah, kita sampai," ucap Itachi dengan senyuman indahnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Keluarlah seorang laki - laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru. Ia memakai kaos putih dengan celana pendek dan memakai kacamata berbingkai bening. Kesenangan tak tertahan bagi Itachi, ia pun langsung memeluknya.

"Kyuu~chan~," ucap Itachi lembut.

"Lepaskan gue keparat!" Kyuubi mengucapkan sumpah serampahnya sambil berusaha melepaskan serangan maut Itachi.

"No way," Itachi malah mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi merinding.

"Hmm... Permisi," tiba -tiba ada yang mengganggu kesenangan Itachi.

Seorang anak kecil sepertinya berumur 11 tahun, berambut pirang panjang dan mata biru memakai simple mini dress. Benar - benar replika Kyuubi in girls outfit, perfect! Dia memegang ujung kemeja Itachi dengan tatapan polos.

'Ca-cantiknya,' tanpa sadar Sasuke terpesona melihat kecantikannya.

"Siapa anda?" tanya anak itu dengan innocent face.

"Aku ini kakak i... Buft," Kyuubi membungkam mulut Itachi untuk menghindari kutukan berkelanjutan.

"Dia ini bukan siapa -siapa, cuma orang gila kebetulan ingin masuk rumah," Kyuubi memberikan penjelasan sambil menjauhkan Itachi darinya.

"Owh,"

'Dia menerimanya secara harafiah!' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Nii, kenapa tidak biarkan saja mereka masuk?"

"Naru, kamu yang antar mereka bisa? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kamar," pinta Kyuubi sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Tentu," jawabnya dengan ekspresi senang.

"Silahkan ikuti saya," ajak Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi pergi ke arah berlawanan.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan...

"Ini ruang tamunya, Kyuu-nii mungkin sebentar lagi tiba. Saya permisi dulu," pamit Naruto dengan sopan.

"Tunggu," cela Itachi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu," tanya Naruto dengan sopan dan mempesona.

"Maukah kamu temani kami selagi menunggu Kyuubi?" tawar Itachi.

"Saya rasa itu bukan masalah," Naruto pun memillih duduk di antara Sasuke and Itachi.

"Jadi, apa kamu benar - benar adik Kyuubi?" selidik Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa bisa? Kyuubi begitu kejam dan dingin setiap saat!" Itachi tidak percaya.

"Apa benar Kyuu-nii begitu? Selama ini saya mengenal Kyuu-nii sangatlah baik dan murah senyum,"

"Dia bahkan tak sesopan kau Naru~" Itachi pun memeluk Naruto karena gemas.

"Apa maksud percakapan ini hah?" tanpa di sadari Kyuubi sudah ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Owh, maaf. Naru tidak bermaksud menjelek - jelekkan Nii-san kok," ucapnya dengan muka bersalah. (jurus akting mujarab dari ku tuh!)

"Tidak apa kok! Nii-san tau kalo Naru tidak bermaksud begitu," ucap Kyuubi sambil memeluk dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Nii, Naru boleh pergi? Naru capek," tanya Naruto di sela - sela pelukannya.

"Hm,"

Naruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Uchiha Brothers and Kyuubi. Setelah tinggal mereka bertiga, suasananya sangat mencekam.

"Eh, keparat apa maksud lo tadi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada dingin dan mengancam.

"Yang mana?" Itachi pura - pura tidak tau. Berusaha membela diri sambil memeluk Sasuke bagai anak perempuan memeluk boneka teddy bearnya.

'Jadi ini tujuan gue di bawa? Buat jadi tamengnya,' batin Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

"Lo kira gue enggak lihat! Lo meluk-meluk Naru and menjelekkan gue di depan dia!" ucap Kyuubi dengan 4 kedutan di kepalanya.

"Habis Naru-chan menggemaskan," jelas Itachi dengan ekspresi sok manisnya. *Hoooeeek*

"Lo cari mati!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantongnya ( : tebal 2cm, panjang 8cm) , begitu di buka ternyata isinya deretan jarum yang cukup banyak.

Jarum kecil yang khusus buat Kyuubi. Begitu di ambilnya jarumnya, Kyuubi melemparkannya kearah Itachi seperti pun terjadi. Para pelayan hanya dapat menggeleng geleng kepala, dan berharap ini cepat berakhir.

Sementara itu Naruto...

"Keliatannya Kyuu-nii lagi bersenang - senang," ucapnya sambil menaiki tangga.

Kamar Naruto berada di lantai 2. Agak melelahkan memang, menaiki tangga di tambah lagi kamarnya di ujung lorong. Tapi pemandangan yang di dapatkan sangat indah di kamar itu, membuat Naruto tidak mau pindah bagaimanapun juga.

"Ukh..." Naruto tiba - tiba merasakan sakit yang sangat di kepalanya berakibat Naruto tidak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto pun terjatuh dari tangga saat hendak menghempas lantai seseorang menangkap tubuh Naruto.

Bruuk

"Ki-mi-maro?" gumam Naruto sebelum pingsan.

Kimimaro membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasurnya. Lalu Kimimaro meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Beristirahatlah, Naruto-sama," ucap Kimimaro tanpa ekspresi.

Kembali ke Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke...

"Dasar Itachi brengsek," Kyuubi tiada hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serampahnya kepada Itachi.

"But you're lovely demon," goda Itachi di sela-sela pertahanannya.

Sekarang ini mereka masih bertarung. Kyuubi dengan jarumnya sedangkan Itachi hanya menghindar, apabila akan terserang ia menggunakan Sasuke sebagai tameng.

"Kyuubi-sama," suara lembut seorang gadis menghentikan kekonyolan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Ada perlu apa, Shion?" tanya Kyuubi kepada gadis yang di panggilnya Shion. Kyuubi kembali bergaya layaknya orang sopan dan ini menunjukkan seperti ia tak pernah melakukan kekonyolan ini. *Wow, Kyuu hebat!*

Gadis itu cukup sexy dan cantik. Mukanya cuek tapi menawan. Rambutnya panjang, pirang muda. Matanya berwarna ungu. Pakaiannya, tank top hitam yang hanya menutupi dadanya plus rok mini hitam sekitar 15 cm di atas lutut. Ia pun memakai tailcoat tak berlengan. *kurang sexy kali ya?*

'Cantiknya,' batin Sasuke terpesona sampai - sampai tak merasa sakit pada bagian tubuhnya yang tertancap jarum Kyuubi.

"Saya dengar dari Kimimaro bahwa kesadaran Naruto-sama hilang lagi," jelas Shion tanpa ekspresi.

"..." Kyuubi terdiam lalu meninggalkan Uchiha Brothers.

"Shion, kau urus saja di sini" sambungnya begitu merasakan adanya pergerakan dari Shion yang mengikutinya.

"Baik," Shion memberikan hormat walau Kyuubi tak melihat.

Setelah Kyuubi menjauh...

Shion membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Itachi merawat Sasuke yang telah menjadi bantal jarum. Itachi pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk melirik Shion. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu.

"Shion? Itukah namamu?" goda Itachi. *Kyuubi di kemanain woy!*

"Iya, itu saya," jawabnya dengan senyum. Itachi entah kenapa merasa merinding. *death glare secara tak langsung*

"Untuk seorang maid pakaianmu sangat terbuka," komentar Itachi. *jangan di plototin trus Shionnya*

"Saya bukan sembarang maid. Saya hanya maid special hanya untuk melayani Kyuubi-sama," jelasnya. Itachi yakin ia melihat rona merah tipis pada pipinya.

"Ada baiknya jangan mengharapkan perasaan dari mastermu," Itachi merasa bad mood karena melihat ekspresi Shion.

"Apakah ini tanda anda menantang saya?"

"Bila itu yang kamu rasakan kenapa tidak,"

Empat kedutan sepertinya muncul di kepala Shion. Tengannya tergenggam erat. Shion mendekati Itachi, ditariknya pakaian Itachi.

"Lo kira gue akan kalah dari tamu kurang ajar macam lo!" tantang Shion. *Wow! Easy girl!*

"Ternyata seorang pelayan bisa bersikap kurang ajar,ya?" ejek Itachi dengan seringai liciknya.

"Cih!" Shion melepaskan genggamannya lalu meninggalkan Itachi.

"lo sengaja kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cuek.

"Gue sungguh -sungguh. Apabila menyangkut Kyuubi, gue enggak akan setengah -setengah,"

"Dasar,"

Pindah ke Naruto...

"Haaaah...haaah...haaah..." nafas Naruto memburu bersamaan dengan mukanya yang pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kimimaro?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Kimimaro.

Sebelumnya, Kyuubi setelah pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Kyuubi secepat mungkin ingin menemui Naruto, di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Kyuubi melihat Kimimaro yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

Kembali ke beberapa menit kemudian...

"Keadaan Naruto-sama akan lebih baik setelah istirahat,"

"Syukurlah," Kyuubi bernafas lega.

"Kyuubi-sama bolehkah saya tau dimana Shion?"

"Dia ku tinggalkan untuk mengurus tamu," jawab Kyuubi dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Gawat!' batin Kimimaro khawatir, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa," *Kimimaro hebat aktingnya!*

"Aku pergi dulu, urus Naruto,"

"Baik," Kimimaro membungkuk hormat seiring langkah-langkah kepergian Kyuubi.

Begitu Kyuubi keluar dari kamar Naruto, Shion sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Ayo kembali,"

"baik,"

Kembali ke Itachi dan Sasuke...

"Dari tadi gue penasaran, sebenarnya apa tujuan lo ke sini?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Gue yang panggil dia!" cela Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Kyuu, lo balik!" seru Itachi langsung memeluk Kyuubi. Itachi melirik ke arah Shion yang berada di belakang Kyuubi, dapat di lihatnya api cemburu yang begitu besar.

'Sialan! Berngsek! Mati lo, mati lo!' batin Shion emosi besar dengan cemburu.

"Lepaskan gue, brengsek!"

'Hihihihihihi,' batin Shion senang begitu melihat Kyuubi yang membenci Itachi.

"Ayolah~ gue tau kok lo mau gue peluk selalu," goda Itachi.

'Brengsek! Lepasin Kyuubi-sama!' batin Shion menjadi galau begitu melihat Itachi yang memeluk Kyuubi semakin erat. Tangannya sudah tergenggam erat, begitu inginnya Shion menampar wajah Itachi.

"Le-pas-kan!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengarahkan jarumnya ke arah Itachi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ups," Itachi pun melepaskan Kyuubi demi keselamatannya.

"Ya ampun, tak bisakah kita kembali ke tujuan awal! Geez, kalian ini sungguh kekanakkan," tegur Sasuke.

'Ya! Ya! Lakuin aja itu! Ayo!' pikiran Shion begitu berbunga begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke seperti matahari baginya.

"Gue rasa lo benar," ucap Itachi sok bijak.

"Hn," Kyuubi setuju.

"Cepatlah," Sasuke yang marah besar sangat blak-blakan akan perkataannya.

'Nice!' batin Shion senang.

Akhirnya semua duduk tenang dan mulai berbicara kecuali Shion yang berdiri di sisi kiri Kyuubi. Suasana menjadi tegang, Sasuke mulai melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Shion, ku minta kau tinggalkan kami," Kyuubi membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi..."

"Pergi! Ini perintah!" ucap Kyuubi lebih tegas.

"Ba-baik," Shion dengan kecewa menuruti perintah Kyuubi. Sekilas di lihatnya senyum kemenangan Itachi.

'Sialan!' Shion merasa kecewa dan marah. Ia pun pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Jadi kembali ke masalah awal lo memanggil gue kemari," ucap Itachi dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ada beberapa barang yang mau gue titipin ke lo," jelas Kyuubi dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Owh, apa Kyuubi yang gue kenal sekarang menjadi lembut,"

"Jangan dorong keberuntungan lo terlalu jauh," ancam Kyuubi serius.

"Ok-ok, jadi apa aja yang mau lo titip?"

"Nanti lo juga tau. Sekarang gue mau lo siapkan orang buat permintaan kali ini,"

"Siapa klien kita?" Itachi dengan tampang serius.

"Bukan orang lain, tapi gue sendiri,"

"Owh, menarik sekali. Seorang Kyuubi turun tangan dalam permainannya sendiri. Heeh, ini sepertinya serius sekali," Itachi tersenyum licik sedangkan Sasuke menyimak dengan seksama.

"Seminggu dari sekarang gue butuh penjagaan ketat di mansion ini,"

"Hm?"

"Gue ingin mengeluarkan Naruto dari mansion ini,"

"!" Sasuke terkejut. Sekejap matanya terbuka lebar.

"Game apa lagi yang lo mainkan, hah?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang konyol.

"Lo nanti juga bakalan tertarik, gue yakin," Kyuubi dengan seringai indahnya.

"Ok! Gue pulang dulu lain kali kita lanjutin," Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dengan ekspresi senang kontras sekali dengan nada suaranya yang serius.

"Tunggu," Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah bel kecil dari sakunya dan menggerakkannya.

Criiing

"Ini barangnya Kyuubi-sama," tanpa ada yang sadar Shion sudah bergabung diantara mereka dan membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

"Serahkan kepada Itachi," perintahnya.

"Baik," dengan senyum terpaksa Shion memberikannya.

"Hm? Jadi ini barangnya," ucap Itachi setelah menerimanya.

"Jaga, jangan di buka" perintahnya lagi kepada Itachi.

"Ok ok!" Itachi dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mansion tersebut dengan membawa kardus tersebut. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang mengangkatnya.

'Gue harus sabar, sebentar lagi tiba, waktu yang di nanti-nanti,' batinnya tersiksa, dengan menundukkan wajahnya ia mengakui kelemahannya...

*~*~*~*~*~T*B~C~*~*~*~*~*

Please RnR

From Orange To All Of You Readers


	2. Chapter 2 : Our own time

~Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

~Rated : T

~Pair : untuk yang di sini sangat membingungkan...

~Genre : my be romance and family

~Warning : BL Y-a-o-i, miss typo, OOC, Geje dll

~A/N : Harap menikmati dengan seksama and enjoy.

**~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ~**

"E-engh..."

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto yang sadar mengejutkan Shion. Ia pun langsung membantu Naruto duduk.

"Kyuu-nii mana?" tanya Naruto melihat sekeliling.

"..." Shion hanya tersenyum, jarinya menunjuk sisi kanan ranjang Naruto. Ternyata Kyuubi tertidur dengan raut wajah tak jelas.

"Kyuu-nii?" Naruto membangunkan Kyuubi yang tertidur.

"Hm~m?" mata biru yang indah mulai menampakkan dirinya.

"Na-ruto?" ucapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Nii, maaf Naru cuma bisa buat susah," raut penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Pastinya Kyuubi tak tega melihat batin adiknya tersiksa. *Owh~*

"Tak apa ini adalah kewajibanku, jangan membebani dirimu sendiri," Kyuubi memeluk Naruto.

"Shion?" panggil Kyuubi begitu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau siapkan barang-barangku?"

"Baik," Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Kyuubi, ia pun berdiri meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii mau pergi? Tolong, jangan tinggalin Naru," pintanya dengan wajah sedih, tangan kanannya menarik ujung baju Kyuubi.

"Mana mungkin," Kyuubi berbalik. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya di tahannya wajah adiknya itu dengan lembut, ia pun...

Cup

Sebuah ciuman di berikan Kyuubi pada Naruto, tepat di bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang lembut. *kyaaaaaaa!*

"Aku tidak tega," sambung Kyuubi.

"Temani aku," pinta Naruto, kali ini dengan air mata yang berlinang.

**Naruto** **POV**

Permintaan ini tak perlu di kabulkan atau di dengarkan. Tak pernah ada orang yang ku kenal sebaik Kyuubi. Tolong tenangkan hatiku walau hanya sebentar. Tidak perlu menjaga tata kesopanan ku sebagaimana seharusnya. Tataplah aku, inilah aku.

"Kyuu-nii, tolong, temani Naru sebentar saja," ku memohon. Seandainya bisa, aku tidak ingin menangis sekarang.

"..." Kyuu-nii tak menanggapi perkataanku, tapi ia menyentuh pipiku lembut. Kurebahkan kepalaku di telapaknya, kedua mataku ku pejamkan. Betapa hangatnya.

Tak terasa aku tertidur. Tapi, aku yakin Kyuu-nii menemaniku. Kurasakan ia menangis. Aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya lebih jauh, jadi aku tak membuka mataku.

**End** **Naruto** **POV**

**Paginya...**

"Nii, Naru mau tau tentang keseharian Nii-san jadi kirimin Naru surat ya! Jangan lupa beri tau Nii-san berada di mana," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"OK! Tapi janji, selama aku tidak ada jangan nakal," Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Walaupun keduanya saling tersenyum tapi perasaan, tak bisa di bohongi.

**Setelah** **Itu...**

"Kimimaro?" panggil Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa, Naruto-sama" tanya Kimimaro tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya dingin dan terlihat kejam, tapi Naruto tetap memilihnya.

Bruk

Naruto langsung terduduk di lantai, kakinya lemas. Tak dapat menahan akan perasaannya sendiri. Air matanya keluar.

"Naruto-sama!" Kimimaro secepat mungkin menggapai bahu Naruto. Naruto pun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kimimaro.

"..." Naruto terdiam, ekspresinya dingin tapi air matanya mengalir. Mengalir tanpa henti.

'Bila kupikir ini pertama kali Kyuubi pergi jauh untuk waktu lama,' Kimimaro berusaha memahami perasaan Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," panggilnya, setelah beberapa saat Kimimaro melihat Naruto menutup matanya. Pertama Kimimaro mengira Naruto kelelahan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian muka Naruto memerah dan napasnya memburu.

"Haaah...hah...haaaah..." napas Naruto makin menjadi. Kimimaro pun menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan secepatnya membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Tayuya!" panggil Kimimaro dengan keras dari kamar Naruto tapi tetap dengan mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Ada apa?" setelah beberapa menit seorang wanita dengan tampang sok, berpakaian dokter datang. Dalamnya adalah kaos hitam dengan bawahan rok hitam tapi jasnya putih, begitu juga sarung tangan dan boot yang hanya setinggi mata kaki.

"Tolong periksa keadaan Naruto-sama," pinta Kimimaro sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hm? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"..."

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya! Apa pentingnya anak manja ini hah?" Tayuya mengucapkannya dengan muka marah. Ketika ia memegang ganggang pintu ingin keluar...

Clang

Sebuah pisau dapur mengenai ganggang pintu. Bila Tayuya tadi terburu-buru maka kemungkinan tangannya akan tertancap pisau dapur itu.

"Janganlah bertingkah. Kau seharusnya mengetahui posisimu sendiri," ancam Kimimaro dengan beberapa pisau dapur di tangan kanannya dan siap di lempar kapan pun. (Sebastian in act yeeeey! Ops! Salah chara!)

"Cih!" Tayuya pun terpaksa memeriksa Naruto dengan ekspresi marah tapi setelah beberapa lama ekspresinya menjadi serius.

"Hmm," Kimimaro tersenyum kecil seperti tau ini akan terjadi.

"Keadaannya buruk, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Kau berikan saja obat rutinnya, aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Tsunade-sama," ucap Tayuya dengan tampang serius yang kelihatannya bercampur khawatir. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Kimimaro sendiri.

"Jadi nenek tua itu sudah bangun," gumam Kimimaro.

"Kyu-Kyuu...haaah...haah...Kyuu-nii..." Naruto menyebutkan nama Kyuubi dengan nafas yang memburu berkali-kali.

"Naruto..." Kimimaro naik ke atas ranjang Naruto di sisi kanan, di letakkannya tangan kanannya di atas kepala Naruto dan tangan kirinya di sisi kanan tubuh Naruto.

"Akan ku jaga dirimu," ucap Kimimaro lembut. Di dekatkannya mukanya. Sekarang muka Naruto dan Kimimaro hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"Saat semua kebohongan menyakitkan terungkap, akan ku tutup telingamu. Agar kau tak merasakan sakitnya kebenaran, asal kau bahagia," sambungnya.

Cup

Diciumnya kening Naruto, lalu ujung hidungnya, dan berlanjut ke bibirnya. Kimimaro melalukannya dengan lembut. Setiap inci terasa mendalam dan berkesan.

"Haah...haah...haaah..." keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk seiring waktu berjalan. Kimimaro hanya bisa memberikan obatnya dan duduk menemaninya.

'Apa Kyuubi sepenting itu bagimu?' Kimimaro membatin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Air mata pun menetes dari kedua matanya. (para readers harap mengarti bagian ini ya~)

**Sementara Kyuubi...**

Sebuah ruangan berukuran besar, dengan dinding yang berwarna cream. Terdapat dua buah ranjang dan ada dapur tak jauhnya. Sekarang Kyuubi sedang duduk di balkon ruangan tersebut, melamun. Sedangkan Shion hanya berdiri di sisi Kyuubi.

Trrrt...Trrrt...

"Kyuubi-sama, ada telepon," ucap Shion lembut. Membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"Hn?" Kyuubi mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya.

"Kyuu~chan~ lo lagi dimana sekarang?" ternyata begitu di angkat ekspresi Kyuubi seperti orang yang baru aja melihat hantu.

"Apa mau lo?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada kasar.

"Ayolah~ walau lo enggak bisa gue peluk sekiranya gue bisa denger suara lo,"

"Mati aja lo!" Kyuubi pun memutuskan teleponnya.

"Shion, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Kyuubi berjalan menuju lemari pakainnya, lalu mengganti pakaian atasannya dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. (bayangkan slow motion nya ya!)

"Pukul 01.00 anda harus bertemu dengan ketua klan Nara, pukul 02.30 Sai-san mengajak anda untuk berdiskusi tentang perkembangan di Italy, itu saja jadwal anda untuk hari ini," jelas Shion.

"Thanks," ucap Kyuubi dengan senyuman. *what an angel*

"..." Shion hanya speechless dengan wajah merona.

"Aku pergi," ucap Kyuubi meninggalkan Shion yang hanya mematung membisu.

"..." Shion masih membisu sambil melambaikan tangannya. (bener gak sih gambaran cewek jatuh cinta tuh gini?)

'Kyuu-Kyuubi-sama tersenyum pa-da-ku?' batin Shion kegirangan.

**Sementara Kyuubi...**

'Jam 1,' batin Kyuubi merasakan adanya kekurangan dalam harinya.

Kyuubi memasuki mobil pribadinya lalu pergi melaju menuju tempat pertemuan. Mobil hitam melaju di jalan, awal roda takdir berputar.

**Naruto saat itu...**

"Haaaah...haah..." napas memburunya sama sekali jauh dari kata normal. Suhu tubuhnya sama sekali tidak stabil sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Aku tak percaya harus melakukannya sekarang," gumam Kimimaro, mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari kantongnya.

Cep

"Lupakanlah Kyuubi, Naruto," bisik Kimimaro ketika menyuntikan suntikan itu ke leher putih Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto keadaannya menjadi stabil. Naruto pun tertidur selama seharian penuh dengan Kimimaro di sisinya. Suntikan yang di berikan Kimimaro masih berupa rahasia. Tanpa di sadarinya seseorang melihat aksinya.

'Jangan pernah harap gue akan lepaskan lo!' pikir orang tersebut.

**Kembali ke Kyuubi...**

Sekarang Kyuubi berada di sebuah ruangan mewah. Lantai keramik dengan dinding berpajangan mahal. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu masuklah seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Naruto memakai baju adat China.

'Bocah?' pikir Kyuubi bingung.

"Merepotkan," ucap anak itu sambil berjalan menuju kursi tak jauh dari Kyuubi.

"Ayo cepat! Aku bosan," sambung anak itu. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran Kyuubi.

"Bocah sepertimu bisa apa, hah?" Kyuubi yang benar-benar bad temper sangat merugikan di saat ini, walaupun menyangkut perusahaannya.

"Apa lo tak punya sopan santun, hah!" bentak seorang anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba masuk membawakan dua gelas teh.

"..." Kyuubi terdiam seribu kata (cuma seribu, tidak ada tawaran lain)

"Temari?" ucap bocah tersebut seperti terkejut tapi tampangnya biasa saja.

"Jangan salah sangka, bibi memintaku mengantarkannya," ucapnya sambil meletakkan kedua gelas teh tersebut. Lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Haaaaaah..." hela anak laki-laki itu setelah di tinggalkan anak perempuan yang di panggilnya Temari.

"..." Kyuubi masih tediam.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya anak itu akhirnya.

"Bertemu dengan ketua Klan Nara," jawabnya cuek.

"jadi apa maumu?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Kau dengar aku," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Haahhh, perkenalkan, namaku Nara Shikamaru. Ketua dari klan Nara," jelas anak itu dengan tampang bosan.

"..." Kyuubi terkejut walau hanya sekitar 2 sekon hahahaha.

"Jangan bercanda, aku kemari bukan untuk main-main," ancam Kyuubi.

"Ya sudah," anak yang bernama Shikamaru itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"DASAR PEMALAS!" ketika beberapa detik keluar dari ruangan tersebut terdengar suara teriakan bersamaan dengan terpentalnya Shikamaru ke ruangan itu kembali. (ada yang pernah di banting? Nah gitu keadaan Shikamaru sekarang)

"E-engh..." eluh Shikamaru.

"Masa begitu saja menyerah!" terdengar lagi suara teriakan tersebut, tapi kali ini lebih jelas dan lebih terkesan seperti sebuah bentakan.

"Lalu? Apa maumu hah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan bosan dan memasang tanpang ngantuk.

"Kau tau aja kan! Kau ketua Klan! Tunjukkan kerjamu," ternyata seorang gadis mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan itu adalah Temari.

"Haaaaaah... Aku kemari bukan untuk main-main," ucap Kyuubi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf saja, kami memiliki kualitas tinggi dalam obat-obatan, Kyuubi no Kitsune," ucap Temari dengan senyuman manisnya, menghentikan langkah Kyuubi seketika.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui," ancam Kyuubi tanpa sedikitpun berpaling menghadap Temari.

"Informasi tentangmu sangat sedikit, lebih tepatnya kau sangat hebat menutup diri," jelas Temari.

"OK, aku akan lanjutkan rundingan ini," ucap Kyuubi kembali duduk.

"Yey!" Temari senyum lebar dan ia pun dengan cepat menarik baju Shikamaru.

"Kerjakan bagianmu," lanjutnya, di lemparnya Shikamaru ke kursi duduknya.

"Haaaaah," keluh Shikamaru masih dengan tampang mengantuk.

"Keliatannya waktuku sempit, jadi aku hanya akan meninggalkan rinciannya saja," ucap Kyuubi ketika menatap jam tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari jasnya.

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru. Kyuubi pun pergi, meninggalkan lembaran kertas itu.

'Sudah 2 jam heh? Sepertinya aku di permainkan,' pikir Kyuubi menatap jam tangannya. (apakah ada orang normal yang tahan menonton akan kejadian ShikaxTema selama 2 jam? Apalagi bila menyangkut sebuah urusan penting!)

"Hmm," gumam Kyuubi begitu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tolong minggir!" tegur suara seoerang pria yang berlari dengan kikuknya. Kyuubi yang melamun tidak mendengarkan teguran pria itu.

Bruk

Sebuah tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan. Pria itu menabrak Kyuubi, sekarang posisinya pria itu mendarat di atas Kyuubi.

"A-ah! Maaf," ucap pria itu berusaha berdiri. Lalu di ulurkannya tangannya, membantu Kyuubi berdiri.

"..." Kyuubi tak berkata apa-apa hanya menggapai tangan orang itu. Dilihatnya pria itu lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya hitam legam penjang berurai, memakai kacamata berbingkai bening. Rambutnya yang agak panjang menghalangi Kyuubi untuk menatap wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Maaf, maaf," ucapnya kikuk.

"Hn," balas Kyuubi memasuki mobilnya. Lalu Kyuubi melaju di jalan yang sepi tanpa menghiraukan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

'Posturnya...' pikiran Kyuubi merasa agak terganggu dengan pria yang menabraknya.

**Kembali ke TKP tabrakan tadi...**

"Hmm, menarik," ucap pria yang menabrak Kyuubi tadi. Di ikatnya rambutnya lalu di lepaskannya kacamatanya, bajunya juga di lepaskannya.

"Kyuu~chan~" gumam manjanya. Sekarang penampilannya, pria tinggi berikat rambut satu. Pakaiannya T-shirt hitam dengan celana panjang hitam. Ternyata dia Itachi, dan apa yang di lakukannya ya?

'Klan Nara hah? Langkah awal yang bagus,' pikir Itachi dengan senyuman liciknya.

**Kembali ke Kyuubi...**

Kyuubi pun kembali ke apartemennya. Begitu memegang knop pintu seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Yo!" ucap orang itu. Ia berpakaian atasan kemeja putih dengan bawahan celana pendek biru.

"Sai," ucap Kyuubi dengan tampang benci.

"Jangan begitu donk! Kalo marah-marah melulu nanti cepat tua," ucap Sai dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Tou-san!" suara seorang anak kecil terdengar tak jauh dari sana.

**~To** **be** **continue~**

Lanjutanyya gmn ya? Anak siapa tuh!

Rame atau stop! Up to you readers ^^

~ Please Review ~


	3. Chapter 3 : The meeting

~Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

~Rated : T

~Pair : SasuNaru and ItaKyuu (belum saatnya)

~Genre : maybe romance and family

~Warning : BL Y-a-o-i, miss typo, OOC, Geje dll

~A/N : Hai! Hai! Senengnya udah chap 3! Sekarang padahal UAS tapi malah lari ke Fic. Smoga aja setimpal ^^

**~~~Don't Like? Don't Read~~~**

"Tou-san!" suara anak kecil tak terdengar jauh dari sana.

"Ino-chan, Tou-san di sini," ucap Sai.

Jder

Sepertinya sebuah petir menyambar otak Kyuubi dan membuatnya error dalam waktu lama.

"Tou-san jahat! Ino masa di tinggalin sendiri?" ucap anak yang bernama Ino itu begitu berada di dekapan Sai.

'To-Tou-san!' otak Kyuubi masih berusaha mencerna yang baru saja dilihat dan di dengarnya.

"Sorry, Kyuu, lo pasti terkejutkan," ucap Sai santai dengan senyum palsunya.

'Orang mana yang tidak terkejut, mendengar seorang remaja berumur 19 tahun mempunyai anak!' pikir Kyuubi meledak.

"Apa lo biarkan seorang tamu berdiri, Kyuu?" tanya Sai yang lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah perintah.

"Cih!"

Brak

Kyuubi membuka pintu apartemennya cukup kasar. Membuat Shion yang menunggu Kyuubi di balkon berlari ke arah pintu dengan pistol yang sudah siaga di dalam tail coatnya.

"Ini aku," ucap Kyuubi kasar begitu mengetahui Shion yang siap siaga.

"O-Okaerinasai, Kyuubi-sama," Shion langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Hn," ucap Kyuubi tanpa menghiraukan Shion.

"Lucunya~" tiba-tiba Ino loncat dari gendongan Sai dan langsung berlari ke arah Shion dan menubruknya.

Bruk

Keduanya terjatuh. Shion di tindih oleh Ino yang dengan kuat menggenggam tail coatnya.

'A-anak kecil! Kyuu-Kyuubi-sama, anak siapa iniiiii!' Shion ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut. Pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya anak kecil yang menindihnya sekarang.

"Kyuu, kelihatannya gadis lo boleh juga," goda Sai yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Kyuubi.

"Tou-san!" bentak Ino di gendongan Shion. ketika Shion di tabrak tadi walaupun terkejut ia menggendong Ino selayaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Iya-iya, malaikat Tou-san cuma kamu dan Kaa-san," ucap Sai sambil mengelus kepala Ino yang berada di gendongan Shion.

"Ya-ya cukup sudah happy story-nya, apa mau lo ke sini?" ucap Kyuubi memecahkan suasana bahagia. Ternyata Kyuubi dari tadi membersihkan diri. Sekarang Kyuubi memakai celana pendek and top less dengan handuk di lehernya.

"Ino, main sama bibi itu dulu ya?" ucap Sai ketika pergi mengikuti Kyuubi ke arah balkon.

'Bi-bibi? Sialan! Kenapa ada aja laki-laki yang menyebalkan selain Itachi itu hah!' omel Shion dalam hati. Ekspresinya benar-benar terpaksa.

"Baik, Tou-san," ucap Ino dengan tawanya.

**Di balkon setelah semua kekonyolan . . . **

"Hmm, soal anak itu..." ketika ingin menjelaskan, ucapan Sai di potong oleh Kyuubi.

"Tidak perlu, cukup katakan apa urusan lo kemari, gue yakin bukan masalah perkembangan di Italy kan?" ucap Kyuubi tanpa memandang ke arah Sai sedikipun.

"Ya, lo benar, tapi gue mau memberi tau lo tentang anak gue," ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Sekarang ia duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuubi, tapi tak sedikitpun Kyuubi menatapnya.

"Memang tidak ada yang tau gue sudah menikah, lo yang pertama," pembukaan penjelasan Sai.

'Emang gue peduli!' omel Kyuubi di dalam pikirannya saja. Tapi tergambarkan di wajahnya.

"Gini-gini gue sudah menikah tak terasa sudah 2 tahun," jelas Sai dengan wajah bahagia, dengan harapan Kyuubi terpancing akan ceritanya.

"Gue menikahi seorang janda, dari klan Yamanaka. Walau umur berbeda tapi gue cinta banget sama dia jadi selagi kosong kenapa gak diisi," sambungnya lagi.

"..." tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Kyuubi.

"Rencananya gue mau lo bantu gue," tiba-tiba Sai menjadi serius.

"Hm?" sepertinya Kyuubi mulai tertarik.

"Gue pingin lo cium gue!" ucap Sai blak-blakkan.

Bletak

"Aww!" Kyuubi menjitak kepala Sai tak percaya ternyata keseriusannya cuma untuk memancingnya.

"Gue serius!" sambung Sai dengan senyuman dan daya tarik tersendiri. *entah apa itu*

"Dan gue yakin dua ratus persen lo gila!" omel Kyuubi.

"Ayolah, gue udah lama cinta lo, anggap aja salam terakhir," harap Sai.

"Gue mau cium lo, tapi besok lo sudah jadi onggokan daging di laut," amarah Kyuubi meninggi, tapi tetap mempertahankan nadanya.

"Lo jahat ya. Sama seperti dulu, lo selalu tolak semua cinta gue," ucap Sai sedih.

"Gue enggak ada waktu buat hal yang tidak penting," ucap Kyuubi pelan. Sepertinya Kyuubi sudah agak sabaran.

"Yap!" ucap tiba-tiba Sai ketika berdiri, membuat Kyuubi terkejut.

**Ayo lihat keadaan Shion dan Ino . . . . . **

Selama Kyuubi dan Sai di luar (balkon) Shion dan Ino hanya di bagian dalam ruangan. Dari tadi cuma Ino yang hyperaktif, Shion mencoba mengimbanginya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Bibi," panggil Ino ketika melihat Shion melamun sambil melihat ke arah balkon *Kyuubi*.

Bletak

Shion menjitak Ino, tapi hanya jitakan kecil. Shion benar-benar marah karena ino memanggilnya bibi, padahal dia belum setua itu. Umurnya saja baru 18 tahun.

"Nee-san! Jangan panggil lagi aku bibi, aku belum setua itu! Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Nee-san," jelas Shion dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Baik, bi! Eng... Nee-san," ralat Ino.

"Bagus," Shion dengan ekspresi bangga mengucapkannya. *narsis*

"Nee-san, menurut Nee pakaianku bagus enggak?" tanya Ino sembil menggerakan bedannya. Di tunjukkannya pakaian yang di kenakannya, daster mini orange yang sepanjang 5 cm di atas lutut dengan hiasan pita hitam di bagian pinggang.

"Sebenarnya cocok sih, tapi ada yang kurang. Ah! Itu," ucap Shion pada dirinya sendiri membuat Ino penasaran. Shion lalu mengambil karet rambut ungu dari dalam kantong tailcoatnya dan mengikatkannya ke rambut Ino panjangnya sepinggang menjadi ekor kuda.

"Hmm, rasanya lebih baik!" ucap Ino kegirangan. Begitu melihat pantulan diri barunya di sebuah cermin besar terdekat.

Tok...tok...tok...

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dan mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

"Sia... Ukh!" ketika Shion membuka pintu seketika raut mukanya berubah. Karena tamu yang tak diinginkan datang.

'Ke-kenapa dia bisa di sini? Apa Kyuubi-sama memberi tau alamat tempat ini!' pikiran Shion berkecamuk. Karena tamu yang satu ini sangat tidak di harapkan. Bahkan bila Shion harus masuk neraka karena membencinya, ia tak ingin orang itu masuk neraka yang sama dengannya.

"Permisi," tamu yang tidak di harapkan itu langsung masuk ketika Shion masih menghadangnya di depan pintu. Orang itu berjalan lurus ke arah balkon dimana Kyuubi dan Sai berada.

Srak

Dikibasnya gorden putih yang menghalanginya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah yang di harapkan. Ternyata di balkon itu terlihat Sai yang menarik kedua pipi Kyuubi dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kyuubi yang terkejut sulit untuk bereaksi. Saat itulah tamu yang menyelenong tadi menarik Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun boleh menyentuh Kyuubi selain gue!" bentak orang itu sedangkan Kyuubi masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Dor... Dor... Dor...

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah balkon sontak membuat Shion melepaskan isi pikirannya untuk sekarang. Shion dengan sigap berlari dengan pistol handgun silver di tangannya. Sedangkan Ino yang menjadi takut, bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur menutup mata dan telinganya kuat-kuat.

Ckrek

Sekarang dua pistol dan satu katana beradu. Tamu yang tak di undang tadi bersama dengan Shion memegang pistol sedangkan Sai memegang katanya yang di sembunyikannya di dalam pakaiannya dari awal.

"Bukankah tidak baik mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, huh, Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sai dengan senyum puasnya.

"Dari dulu kita telah merengut nyawa orang lain tak peduli itu baik atau buruk, selama itu menguntungkan bagi kita. Sekarang lo bicara seolah tak punya dosa sama sekali," jelas Itachi dengan raut muka marah. Bahkan Shion merasa takut dan bingung apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"..." anehnya Kyuubi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali membuat Itachi bingung. Ketika di lihatnya ternyata Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di pelukannya.

Bruk

"!" ketiga orang yang sudah siap siaga langsung melihat ke arah ruangan dan terkejut ketika melihat Kyuubi yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kyuu/ Kyuubi-sama/ Kyuubi!" sontak ketiganya berlari ke arah Kyuubi. Itachi lebih dulu menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style di ikuti oleh Shion di belakangnya. Ketika Sai mendekat, Itachi mengarahkan condong pistolnya kearah Sai.

"Kalo lo mencoba menyakitinya lagi, gue enggak segan untuk membunuh lo bersama keluarga lo. Dan gue yakin gue enggak main-main," ancam Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Gue serius akan Kyuubi," ucap Sai serius tanpa senyumannya.

"Saran gue, lo lebih baik pergi," ucap Itachi ketika merebahkan badan Kyuubi di atas tempat tidur.

"Gue akan pergi, tapi lo harus berjanji merawat Kyuubi. Bebannya begitu berat," ucap Sai sambil menjemput Ino dari bawah tempat tidur.

"Hn," tanggap Itachi.

Setelah itu Sai pergi dengan Ino di gendongannya. Itachi hanya dapat duduk di sisi Kyuubi dan menemaninya. Sedangkan Shion membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Hey," itachi memanggil Shion tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Hm?" Shion hanya menanggapinya dengan menggumam kecil.

"Apa Kyuubi selau begini? Bila, aku tidak ada," tanya Itachi. Itachi hanya dapat tertunduk melihat, betapa tidak bergunanya ia sekarang.

"Ya, Kyuubi-sama selalu memaksa dirinya melebihi batasnya. Sebenarnya gue iri dengan lo, Kyuubi-sama bisa mengeluarkan semua ekspresinya di depan lo, tapi gue juga senang, karena Kyuubi-sama... Sekarang ada yang menjaganya, lagi," ucap Shion tertunduk terdiam tapi ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Itachi yang masih menemami di sisi Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama, pertama kali bertemu umur gue 4 tahun dan Kyuubi-sama 5 tahun..."

**Flashback . . .**

"Dasar bodoh!"

Plak

"Kyaaa,"

Terdengar suara seorang parempuan yang marah lalu suara tamparan dan seorang anak kecil yang kesakitan.

"Tayuya hentikan!" seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan kekejaman itu.

"Kyuubi..." geram Tayuya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan anak perempuan itu begitu Kyuubi menegurnya.

"Shion, kamu enggak apa kan?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu anak perempuan itu yang bernama Shion berdiri.

Plak

"Jangan pura-pura baik denganku! Aku tau kau sama dengan yang lainnya. Hanya karena kekuasaan, semua yang di bawahmu kau siksa," Shion memukul tangan Kyuubi, menolak bantuannya. Ia berdiri sendiri lalu membentak Kyuubi.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa," Kyuubi sama sekali tak menghiraukan semua amarah Shion.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Shion, lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Shion berlari kencang begitu ia merasa tidak berada jarak pandang Kyuubi ia pun berhenti, badannya seketika langsung lemas dan ia pun terduduk ke lantai.

**Shion POV...**

'Apa tadi yang kulakukan! Lagi-lagi aku bertindak sembarangan. Di tambah lagi di depan Kyuubi-sama!' pikirku sambil bersikap konyol kupukul kepalaku dengan kedua tangan.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal," tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangku.

"Kimimaro!" ternyata dia adalah teman seperjuanganku. Kimimaro mengerti diriku lebih dari siapapun menurutku diapun lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Dia seperti seorang kakak bagiku.

"Cepat kembali, aku tidak yakin Tayuya akan melepaskanmu berikutnya. Tsunade-sama pun pasti juga," jelas Kimimaro.

"Hm," aku pun pergi mengikuti Kimimaro dari belakang.

**End Shion POV**

**End Flashback**

"Saat itu, kami tidak tau apa-apa. Kami hanya anak jalanan yang di pungut Tsunade-sama dan di latih agar dapat berguna untuk Kyuubi-sama," jelas Shion dengan tatapan hampa.

"Berguna?" Itachi masih kebingungan.

"Ya, Kyuubi-sama diharapkan bisa berdiri di atas Pandemonium suatu hari nanti, kami hanyalah bidak catur yang rela mati deminya. Tapi semua itu, harusnya tidak terjadi! Kyuubi-sama sendiri yang berkata begitu, tapi karena hari itu... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks," Shion terduduk di lantai dan menangis. Di peluknya dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Dapat terlihat darah mengalir dari dirinya karena kuatnya ia mencengkram dirinya.

"!" Itachi speechless, ia hanya dapat menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dan mencerna semua yang di ceritakan Shion.

"JIKA SAJA HAKU TIDAK MATI!" teriak Shion masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

**Flashback...**

Di sebuah ruangan luas dan mewah, dengan sebuah lampu membuat ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang. Di ruangan itu ada 4 orang, 3 anak kecil dan seorang perempuan muda.

"Tayuya, laporanmu!" perintah seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan berparas cantik. Ia duduk di satu-satunya kursi di ruangan tersebut

"Baik, Tsunade-sama. Sepertinya perkembangan Kyuubi-sama tidak sebaik yang kita kira. Mungkin masih memerlukan beberapa dorongan," jelas Tayuya dengan sopan.

"Hmm... Shion?" panggil Tsunade.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama?" Shion berlutut hormat di depan Tsunade.

"Ku perintahkan kau membunuh Haku!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas dan tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di suaranya.

"Maaf, bukannya saya bersikap tidak sopan hanya saja saya tidak bisa melakukannya," Shion menolaknya tanpa menatap ke arah Tsunade sedikit pun.

Prang

Sebuah gelas dilemparkan dan tepat mengenai kepala Shion, membuat darah segar mangalir dari kepalanya. Tak ada yang menolong atau pun bersuara.

"Apa kau yakin akan di lepaskan dari ini, hah?" ancam Tsunade. Tayuya yang berada di belakang Tsunade sekarang berdiri di belakang Shion, memegang sebuah cambuk.

Ctak

'Aku harus bersabar untuk Kyuubi-sama,' hanya itu yang di pikirkan Shion sebagai pengalih sakit. Ia merasa lebih baik ia yang menderita daripada tuannya.

'Kyuubi-sama...' Shion memikirkan betapa sedihnya tuannya apabila kehilangan orang yang di sayangi. Karena ia pun pernah merasakannya berkali-kali dan itu sangat membekas. Sampai akhirnya Shion kehilangan kesadaran, ia tetap mempertahankan jawabannya.

**Setelah itu . . . **

"Ukh..." erang Shion ketika kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kimimaro yang ternyata menemaninya dari tadi.

"I-ini di-mana? Ukh," tanyanya sambil terbaring. Berapa kalipun Shion mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah,"

"Hm," Shion pun mengikuti saran Kimimaro dan kembali tidur tapi entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk bahkan sampai-sampai ia bermimpi buruk.

**Paginya... **

"Hm~m~" Shion terbangun dan merasa baikan. Ia pun turun dari kasur dan pergi berkeliling walau pun harus memegang sekeliling sebagai penyangga. Ia menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi.

"Kimimaro?" Shion memanggil Kimimaro di setiap ruangan yang di kunjunginya.

Shion merasa gelisah karena tak bisa menemukan Kimimaro dimanapun di tambah lagi ia sendiri tidak tau dimana dirinya sekarang. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang.

"..." Shion mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia merasa mengenal orang ini. Tapi karena tak ada dinding Shion terjatuh ketika mencoba mendekati orang ini dengan berjalan normal.

Bruk

"Ukh," Shion merasakan sakit pada badannya karena cambukan yang pastinya tidak pelan.

Tak diduga ternyata orang yang didekati Shion sekarang malah mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ketika sudah bisa berdiri dengan bantuannya, Shion mengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya. Ternyata Kyuubi-lah yang menolongnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, ekspresinya. Dulu ketika menolongnya Kyuubi tersenyum walau ia menolaknya. Sekarang, ekspresi Kyuubi dingin dan wajahnya seperti sebuah raga kosong tanpa roh. Keadaannya tak lebih baik darinya.

"..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kyuubi menolong Shion duduk di teras lalu meninggalkannya. Kyuubi menjauh tapi tak jauh dari Shion, lalu Kyuubi duduk di depan sebuah gundukan tanah seperti sebuah kuburan. Ketika Shion melihat dengan seksama kearah kuburan itu Shion melihat sebuah kotak diatasnya. Shion yakin pernah melihat kotak itu.

"!" betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mengetahui pemilik kotak itu.

::::::::**TBC**::::::::

Review?

Continue or Not?

**~~From Orange to All of You~~**


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

~Rated : T

~Pair : ItaKyuu first!

~Genre : my be romance and family

~Warning : BL Y-a-o-i, miss typo, OOC, Geje dll

~A/N : Di saat UAS malah buat Fic, tapi inilah gue! Dilampiaskan 13 hari UAS pada Fic ini! Enjoy..

**~~Don't like, Don't read~~ **

"!" betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mengetahui pemilik kotak itu.

**Shion POV ...**

'Ha-ku...' pikirku.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Kulihat ada tetesan air kukira hujan, tapi kusadar langit sedang cerah. Sekarang, ku tau bahwa Kyuubi-sama menangisinya.

"Siapa yang tega melakukannya?" gumamku pelan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan isi pikiranku.

"Tsunade," jawab suara bariton berat dari belakangku. Aku yakin Kimimarolah orangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah menolak tugas itu!" bentakku saat itu juga kepalaku tertunduk. Mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa orang yang kuhormati dan orang yang kusayangi. Keduanya, terluka dan tak bisa ku jangkau lagi.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau pun pasti sadar, yang kita lawan bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah," jelas Kimimaro duduk di sampingku, mengelus kepalaku. Membantuku menghadapi ini semua.

"Sekarang kaulah pendukung, perisai dan senjatanya," sambung Kimimaro.

"Kyuubi-sama... Apa aku bisa?" gumamku.

**End Shion POV**

"Kau harus berusaha," ucap sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Kimimaro dan Shion.

"..." Shion tak dapat bersuara ketika melihat Kyuubi sudah di dekatnya. Berdiri di depannya.

Kyuubi lalu pergi meninggalkan Shion diikuti oleh Kimimaro. Kyuubi sekarang tak tersenyum seperti dulu, walaupun Shion selalu bersikap semena-mena terhadapnya, Kyuubi akan tersenyum bahkan kadang tertawa. Sekarang, sepertinya jiwanya telah pergi. Pergi bersama orang yang disayanginya.

**End Flashback...**

"Sejak saat itu gue buang semua bagian lemah dari gue untuk Kyuubi-sama, hanya dirinya," Shion masih menangis. Mengeluarkan semua yang di pendamnya selama ini.

"Gue akan berbohong jika mengatakan Kyuubi enggak peduli semua pengorbanan lo," ucap Itachi setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Gue adalah alat dan hanya itu yang perlu gue tanamkan dalam hidup," ucap Shion ketika berdiri. Air matanya sudah mengering begitu juga darahnya. Shion kembali melakukan tugas bersih-bersihnya dengan tampang kosong.

"Lo hanya membuat Kyuu merasa tambah bersalah," jelas Itachi. Sedetikpun Itachi tidak pergi ataupun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuubi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"..." Shion terdiam beberapa detik lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya tanpa menanggapi perkataan Itachi. Seakan-akan Itachi tak mengatakan apapun.

Waktu berlalu, Itachi sedari tadi menemani Kyuubi tanpa berpindah sedetik pun. Sedangkan Shion hanya berdiri di balkon terpaku melihat matahari terbenam.

"Ngh~h~" Kyuubi mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Itachi tersentak dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi tanpa membiarkan Kyuubi membuka matanya.

"!" Shion yang mendengarnya terkejut dan langsung masuk untuk melihat keadaan Kyuubi tapi ia terhenti ketika melihat Itachi yang memeluk Kyuubi begitu erat seperti Kyuubi baru saja kembali dari kematian.

Sesaat semua terdiam, membeku. Tapi semua kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu Kyuubi mencoba duduk dan Shion mendekatinya, Shion membungkuk hormat menyambut Kyuubi seperti tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Selamat sore, Kyuubi-sama" ucapnya. Shion memperban kedua luka di lengannya, hal itu menarik perhatian Kyuubi.

"Kenapa lenganmu?"

"Cuma terkilir, bukan hal besar," Shion berusaha berbohong.

"Hm," Kyuubi menanggapinya biasa saja. Hal ini membuat Shion merasa tidak enak akan sesuatu.

"Lalu lo kenapa disini?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Gue khawatir, kalo aja sesuatu terjadi dan ternyata tebakan gue benar," jawab Itachi dengan wajah khawatir berat.

"Lo lebih baik pergi, gue lagi enggak ada tenaga untuk melawan lo," pinta Kyuubi, lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Ukh," Kyuubi mencoba berdiri tapi ternyata keadaannya belum stabil dan mengakibatkannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Itachi dengan cepat menangkap tangan kiri Kyuubi begitu juga dengan Shion yang menangkap tangan kanan Kyuubi.

"Lo harusnya istirahat penuh," Itachi menasehati Kyuubi.

"Jangan bercanda! Lo enggak akan mengerti posisi gue sekarang," bentak Kyuubi ketika menarik tangannya kasar dari Shion dan Itachi dan mencoba berdiri sendiri.

Dak

"Gue ngerti semuanya," ucap Itachi ketika memukul tekuk Kyuubi cukup keras.

"Si-a-lan, ukh,"

Bruk

Kyuubi ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Itachi menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi. Tapi ketika diambang pintu Shion menghadang Itachi.

"Apa yang mau lo lakuin pada Kyuubi-sama?"

"Bila lo memang care dengannya, lebih baik lo beri gue jalan,"

"Jangan main-main!"

"Lo pastinya mengerti kalo Kyuubi lagi tidak stabil, gue akan merawatnya sementara waktu,"

"Gue enggak setuju,"

"Lo lihat! Kyuu memaksakan dirinya. Sekarang, dia lagi diambang batasnya! Lo mau dia terus seperti ini?" bentak Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Jadi baiknya lo jaga-jaga di sini, lalu Kyuu, gue yang urus. Bila ada yang mencarinya, hubungi gue," jelas Itachi.

Lalu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Shion yang terdiam. Shion pun menutup pintu, beberapa menit setelah Itachi membawa Kyuubi. Shion berjalan menuju balkon, melihat matahari terbenam. Tak terasa, air mata mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

'Hari ini gue terlalu banyak menangis. Sudah lama gue enggak menangis. Sampai-sampai gue lupa menangis itu apa,' pikir Shion dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Tapi bibirnya, tersenyum puas entah kenapa.

_"Gue akan berbohong jika mengatakan Kyuubi enggak perduli semua pengorbanan lo,"_

_"Lo lihat! Kyuu memaksakan dirinya. Sekarang, dia lagi diambang batasnya! Lo mau dia terus seperti ini?"_

_"Gue ngerti semuanya,"_

Shion teringat ucapan-ucapan Itachi. Sekarang entah kenapa ia merasa beban berat yang selama ini membelengu hatinya menjadi terlepas. Rasanya bisa bernapas tanpa rasa takut lagi.

'Akhirnya gue mengerti... Kenapa Kyuubi-sama selalu ingin menghindari lo Itachi,' pikir Shion ketika menghapus air matanya.

'Kyuubi-sama, takut kehilangan lo dan Kyuubi-sama takut untuk... Mencintai. Semakin lo mencintai seseorang, semakin takut lo merasakan kehilangan. Dan Kyuubi-sama tau, lo enggak bakal meninggalkannya walau lo ditolak berkali-kali. Kelihatannya gue kalah dengan pesaing gue,' pikir Shion tenang. Kali ini ia berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Semua terbuka di pikirannya, membuatnya rilex pada setiap renungan akan dirinya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Hm?" Shion merasa aneh, seharusnya tidak ada yang tau bahwa dirinya dan Kyuubi disini dan tidak ada pertemuan dan perjanjian sekarang ini.

Ckrek

"ternyata anda, ada perlu ap...!"

Crash

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menyayat tubuh Shion tanpa peringtan. Shion ambruk lalu orang itu masuk dan memeriksa ruangan tersebut. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun.

"Kurasa Tsunade-sama akan marah kepadaku, tapi apa boleh buat," ucap orang itu dengan senyuman yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

Ketika orang itu berbalik menuju pintu keluar ia melihat bahwa jasad Shion tak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Kelihatannya, cecunguk kecilnya Kyuubi tidak bisa di remehkan. Ternyata benar, menjadi pengikut Kyuubi tak hanya sekedar pajangan," ucapnya sambil menyeret pedangnya dan berjalan pelan mengejar Shion.

**~~Sementara itu Shion~~**

"Ukh... Sialan mana mungkin gue akan menyerah begitu aja! Hoek," Shion berjalan dengan memegang dinding sebagai penompangnya. Tangan kanannya menutupi luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah begitu deras. Sesekali Shion memuntahkan darah dan terdiam sesaat untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Tapi ia tau, ia tak boleh tertidur. Sekali terjadi, itu untuk selamanya.

Shion berhasil keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa di ketahui. Kyuubi sengaja mencari tempat yang jauh dari keramaian untuk perlindungan, memang keputusan bagus. Tapi sekarang tempat ini bisa menjadi saksi bisu atas pembunuhan keji.

"Haah... Haah... Hoek!" Shion terhenti disebuah gang gelap dan buntu.

Bruk

"Ukh! Haah... Haah... Arrgh!" Shion terduduk dan menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Pandangannya mulai buram karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Siing... Siing... Taang... Siiiing...

"Akhirnya, ketemu juga!" ucap orang itu dengan pedang yang sengaja di seretnya, menyebabkan suara gesekan yang menyeramkan. Itu, bila kau di ambang maut.

Syuush... Tang...

Orang itu tak menunggu waktu main lagi. Ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah luka sayatannya sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia ingin membuat sebuah luka dalam yang parah. Tapi sebelum pedang itu mengenainya, Shion mengeluarkan pistolnya. Dipegangnya dengan kedua tangannya pistol tersebut agar dapat menahan pedang. Orang itu mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup besar, walau ia tau lawannya sekarat dan tak mungkin membuat perlawanan,

"ARRGHH!" Shion menggerang kesakitan merasa lukanya terbuka dan mengalirkan darah segar.

"Khukhukhu, sampai kapan kau mau bertahan,"

Krak... Krak... Sraash...

"AKH!"

Bruk...

Pedang itu akhirnya membelah pertahanan terakhir Shion dan langsung menyayat badannya lagi. Darah berlumuran dimana-mana. Orang itu tidak ingin mangsanya kabur, ia mendekati Shion. Berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu menusukkan pedang itu di perutnya. Tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Dan untuk kesenangan orang itu menusukkan pedangnya dan menggerakkannya seperti mengaduk sup.

Sraash

Dicabutnya dengan cepat pedangnya dari tubuh Shion, membuat cipratan darah disana-sini. Shion sudah tak bergerak lagi. Badan Shion ditendang orang itu, tapi tak ada reaksi dari Shion. Berasumsi Shion sudah mati, orang itu pergi.

"Ukh," Shion ternyata masih sadar. Dengan susah payah diambilnya ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

**Sementara itu... Ayo ke Itachi!**

"Zzz," terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari seorang pria. Kyuubi lah orangnya, dengan Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya.

Itachi baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Walaupun bukan kampung halaman, tapi Itachi sering membeli rumah di luar negeri untuk menghemat biaya penginapan. Seperti sekarang ini. Salah satu kamarnya sekarang diisi oleh orang yang ia care selama ini. Ada rasa senang dan khawatir disaat bersamaan.

Trrrt... Trrrt...

Itachi merasa ponselnya bergetar meninggalkan Kyuubi agar tidak mengganggunya. Itachi pergi ke ruang tamu yang berada di lantai dasar rumah Itachi ada 3 lantai, Kyuu di lantai 2 kamarnya

"Hm?" gumam Itachi bingung ketika melihat nomor yang asing meneleponnya. Tapi ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"_Sia-lan lo! Uhuk... Uhuk... Lo ma-u gu-e mati pe-nasa-ran hah!_" sebuah suara lemah terdengar dari ponsel itu. Itachi mengenalinya.

"Shi-Shion!" Itachi terkejut mendengar suara lemah dari Shion. 'Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi!' pikir Itachi khawatir.

"_Dengar! Gue uhuk... Uhuk... Punya info penting. Ukh!_" terdengar rintihan dari Shion yang sepertinya parah sekali.

"Hei! Lo dimana gue jemput sekarang!" potong Itachi dengan wajah and suara yang serius.

"_Dengar, waktu gue enggak banyak. Ukhh! Kyuubi-sama dalam bahaya, di-dia kem-bali. Tolong sampaikan, Tsu-Tsunade kem-bali! Ukh..._" setelah itu suara Shion tidak terdengar lagi. Itachi langsung menjentikkan jarinya lalu ada dua orang berpakaian seperti ninja muncul.

"Selidiki!" perintah Itachi dengan gusar.

"Baik!" jawab kedua ninja itu dalam hitungan sekon keduanya sudah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Bruk

'Betapa bodohnya ini semua, harusnya gue juga membawanya selagi bisa. Kyuu... I'm sorry...' pikiran Itachi benar-benar kacau tak ada satupun yang dapat membuatnya berpikir akal sehat sekarang.

**Back to Shion**

"Yang terpenting sudah kukabarkan. Hoek... Haah... Haah... Sepertinya, aku dapat bergabung denganmu, Haku-san," ucap Shion dalam keadaan berbaring sekarat.

"Apa kau yakin Shion?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hn, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan sakit sekarang. Badanku tak bisa kugerakkan. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Apakah ini yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

"Bukan. Aku merasa tenang dan bahagia. Begitu juga kau dan Kyuubi. Apa menurutmu Kyuubi akan senang bila kau pergi?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"A-Aku tidak tau. Aku hanyalah alat. Kyuubi-sama... Kyuubi-sama..." air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Shion.

"Kau lihat! Akan kubantu dirimu, wahai jiwa yang malang. Tenaga terakhir sebagai penolong. Sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan dulu,"

Bayangan seseorang muncul dari belakang Shion. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam panjang dengan jubah putih yang di pakainya. Dielusnya rambut Shion dan sedikit demi sedikit perempuan itu melebur menjadi debu perak yang menyelimuti tubuh Shion.

"Lakukan satu hal yang kau paling inginkan," suara wanita itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan hati.

Perlahan Shion bangkit dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding. Diambilnya ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

_Kyuubi-sama Gomenasai, harusnya saya sadar bahwa saya hanyalah alat. Tapi begitu melihat anda yang tersenyum saya sadar bahwa saya menyukai anda yang tak mungkin dapat saya gapai. Saya ingin lebih. Tapi saya senang sebagai pelayan dan dapat berdiri di samping anda sampai sekarang. Aishiteru, Sayonara._

_Dia yang mencintai dengan sepenuh hati, merupakan kenangan terindah orang yang dicintai._

Dikirimnya pesan itu kenomor ponsel Kyuubi. Setelah itu debu perak yang menyelimuti Shion menghilang begitu juga cahaya dimatanya.

"Arigatou, Haku-san," ucap Shion dengan senyum indah terakhirnya. Akhirnya Shion menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tenang juga," perempuan itu muncul lagi, ia berada di atas gedung tinggi. Badannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi debu yang terbawa angin yang berhembus kencang.

**Sementara itu, kedua ninja tadi...**

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang apartemen Kyuubi. Salah satu dari mereka melepas penutup wajahnya dan menunjukkan paras cantik seorang anak perempuan. Dan partnernya pun juga ikut melepaskan penutup wajahnya. Terlihat wajah anak laki-laki yang stoic dan tenang.

"Neji-nii?" panggil anak perempuan itu memanggil partnernya.

"Hm," tanggapan kecil di berikan oleh partnernya yang bernama Neji tadi.

Mereka mulai menggeledah ruangan tersebut. Tak lama anak perempuan tadi menemukan sesuatu. Lalu ia menyimpannya. Neji, dia hanya memeriksa jejak darah Shion dan mengikutinya. Meninggalkan anak gadis itu sendirian.

"Hm?" anak perempuan itu menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Disimpannya benda itu lalu ia membersihkan ruangan itu. Untuk menghilangkan bukti.

**Neji saat itu...**

"Ngh!" Neji tercekat melihat badan Shion yang sudah tak bernyawa. Terduduk di salah satu dinding dengan luka yang parah.

"Nii?" anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Neji.

"Bersihkan," ucap Neji tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah anak perempuan itu.

"Baik," jawabnya dengan senyuman malu-malu.

Lalu Neji pergi meninggalkan anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu memeriksa badan Shion, ia menemukan ponsel Shion dan menyimpannya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berukuran sedang dan membukanya. Di tumpahkannya isinya pada Shion, dari kepala, badan dan kaki. Di ambilnya sebuah pemantik, dinyalakannya daan dilemparkannya ke badan Shion.

Bwosh...

Sebuah api menyala dengan membara membakar jasad Shion. Walau lama tapi pasti, jasad Shion menjadi abu. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya api tersebut padam dan menyisakan abu. Abu tersebut disimpan oleh anak perempuan itu di dalam sebuah botol dan di simpannya. Lalu ia pun pergi, menyusul Neji.

'Neji-nii, pasti senang,' pikirnya dengan senyuman indah dan muka yang merona malu-malu ketika meloncati atap ke atap.

**Begitu di mansion Itachi . . .**

"Itachi-sama, saya melapor," ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya ada serangan yang mendadak, selebihnya saya kurang bisa mengkonfirmasi. Karena yang melakukannya, sepertinya sangat rapi dalam hal ini," jelas Neji dengan wajah serius dan sepertinya Neji kesal akan sesuatu.

"Hinata, siap melapor," ucap anak perempuan itu yang juga muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Neji.

Dengan senyum malu-malunya Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah botol, 2 ponsel dan sebuah buku. Di letakkannya benda-benda itu di meja tamu. Itachi hanya menatap dengan tatapan selidik.

"Semua ini hanya barang-barang yang menurut saya cukup berguna sebagai bukti. Di dalam botol ini ada abu anak gadis yang sudah mati beberapa saat lalu, darahnya ada dari ruangan apartemen. Sepertinya ia berusaha lari dari sesuatu. Lukanya cukup parah, bisa lari sejauh itu sudah merupakan perjuangan yang patut dihargai," jelas Hinata tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyum malu-malunya.

"Ponsel ini pertama saya temukan di ruang apartemen itu. Dan yang kedua di jasad gadis itu," sambung Hinata ketika menunjuk kedua ponsel yang berwarna merah (ponsel Kyuubi) dan berwarna ungu muda (ponsel Shion).

"Dan?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang yang sedikit agak gusar akan sesuatu.

"Terakhir, buku ini, di temukan di dalam tailcoat gadis itu. Seperti jurnal tapi bukan miliknya. Mungkin sudah terkena darahnya, tapi masih bisa di baca, kok!" jawab Hinata seperti ini semua hanyalah sebuah permainan ia hanya tersenyum lugu.

"Hn," dengan kata itu, Neji dan Hinata menyelesaikan laporannya. Dan menghilang seketika.

'Apa ini!' Itachi pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Semakin ia berpikir untuk mencari penjelasan semakin buyar semuanya. Tidak ada pola ataupun sebuah petunjuk yang dapat ditemukannya.

Itachi yang sedang berpikir, melirik ke arah buku jurnal yang diserahkan Hinata tadi. Penasaran yang cukup besar muncul di pikiran Itachi. Akhirnya di bukanya dan dibacanya jurnal itu. Halaman demi halaman di bacanya dengan teliti.

'I-Ini...' mata Itachi merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

****To Be Continue****

Mind to review?

**From Orange to All of You**


	5. Chapter 5

~Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

~Rated : T

~Pair : SasuNaru now!

~Genre : my be romance and family

~Warning : BL Y-a-o-i, miss typo, OOC, Geje dll

~A/N : Huuueeeee... Nilai apa yang akan didapat? Saatnya merenung akan nilai-nalai . . . . .

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sudah menuju hari ketiga sejak kejadian yang menimpa Kyuubi dan Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Walau berbeda tempat, mereka merasakan sakit yang sama. Perasaan mereka...

**Kembali ke Naruto...**

"Ungh..." Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menjelajah sekelilingnya dengan kedua matanya.

"Mau gue bantu duduk?" tanya sebuah suara bariton berat dengan ramah.

"Engm..." gumam Naruto pelan tapi pastinya ia ingin duduk.

Orang itu membantu Naruto duduk dan memberikannya segelas air minum. Tidak hanya itu, orang itu juga membersihkan muka Naruto dengan lembut menggunakan kain handuk kecil basah yang sudah tersedia di atas lemari kecil sisi kanan ranjang Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaan lo?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Baikan," jawab Naruto singkat. Di lihatnya di kearah suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang berkulit putih susu, berambut biru dongker. Memakai pakaian layaknya seorang butler.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang lemas.

'Hn? Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?' pikir orang itu bingung.

"Nama gue, Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Gue adalah malaikat penjaga lo," ucap Sasuke ketika memegang dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan mukanya dengan Naruto.

"Malaikat panjaga?" Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari orang ini, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya dan juga kehadirannya.

"Sst," Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Naruto. Membuat suasana sedikit hening diantara mereka.

"Ini hanya rahasia diantara kita ok!" Sasuke membuka penjelasan dengan senyuman lembut.

"H-Hn," Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti situasinya sedikitpun.

Ckrek

Ketika mendengar ganggang pintu akan di buka Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar tapi ketika ia kembali melihat kearah Sasuke ia sudah menghilang. Tapi ia mendapati pintu balkonnya terbuka, membawa angin segar masuk. Naruto hanya dapat menutup mata sampai seseorang masuk dan mengganggu kegiatan kecilnya.

"Naruto-sama, anda merasa baikan?" tanya Kimimaro yang menyadarkan Naruto dari dunianya sendiri.

"Hm," jawab Naruto singkat.

**Naruto POV**

'Kenapa? Aku merasa ada yang hilang. Ingat kumohon,' pikiranku terus berkecamuk akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Ku pegang wajahku dengan tangan kananku. Kulihat Kimimaro yang langsung berubah khawatir, walau wajahnya biasa saja dapat kulihat raut khawatirnya.

'Sa-su-ke. Uchiha Sasuke,' nama orang yang menyatakan dirinya 'malaikat pelindungku' seperti bergema dalam kepalaku. Ada sesuatu darinya yang sepertinya memicu bagian terdalam ingatanku.

"Naruto-sama?" suara Kimimaro menarikku kembali dari pemikiran dalamku.

"H-hm?" aku terkejut. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, seperti aku ingin berlambat-lambat saja hari ini.

"Anda baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Kimimaro dengan ragu-ragu.

Bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong pada Kimimaro. Entah kenapa, bibirku bergerak sendiri dan mengatakan sebuah kebohongan.

"Tentu saja! Aku sehat dan bertenaga," ucapku dengan senyuman terbaikku. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun kurasakan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau saya persiapkan anda dulu," ucap Kimimaro dengan senyum kecil.

"Boleh aku bersiap sendiri?"

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Iya!"

Kimimaro meninggalkanku sendiri. Ketika aku melepaskan pakaianku seseorang menyentuh badanku dari belakang.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti lo bakalan masuk angin," ucapnya. Aku yakin pernah mendengar suara ini.

"Sa-suke?" ucapku tanpa sadar menyebutkan namanya tanpa melihat dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah gue bilang, kalo gue malaikat pelindung lo. Bahkan dalam hal sekecil apapun gue akan melindungi lo," jelas Sasuke masih dalam keadaan memelukku.

"Ja-jadi?" entah kenapa aku gugup didekatnya. Ada perasaan rindu, seperti dia pernah kukenal.

"Pakailah ini," tanpa kusadari Sasuke sudah memasangkan kaos hitam dan sebuah kemeja biru laut yang sengaja tidak di kancing.

"Kuharap Kyuubi tidak marah, bila dia tau adiknya gue yang urus," bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

"Kyuu-bi? Ukh," kepalaku sakit seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Sebelum badanku menyentuh lantai Sasuke menangkapku.

"To-tolong! A-aku tidak ingin lupa! Ukkh..." kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Bibirku mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Lupa? Aku melupakan apa?

Sasuke menenangkanku dalam pelukannya. Seiring rasa sakit itu muncul, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Ketika rasa sakit itu hilang aku menyamankan posisiku di dalam pelukannya. Aku merasakan ada ingatan yang mengalir masuk. Aku berharap jangan ada yang mengganggu, untuk sekarang.

"Siapa? Kenapa?" gumamku di pelukan Sasuke. Ketika aku merasakan ketenangan aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Sekilas aku melihat kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke seakan kejadian tadi adalah angin lalu.

"H-hn," aku merasa gugup dan kacau. Kuingat ada hari pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke, kulihat ia yang menatapku pekat. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nama yang lain. Hanya wajah-wajah mereka.

Aku berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Tapi Sasuke menahanku. Dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mataku terbuka lebar.

"Bila kau mati ia akan merasa bersalah, bila kau berbohong ia akan memaksakan diri, bila kau menutup semua kenyataan... Kami akan menolong lo," bisiknya. Lalu dalam beberapa detik kemudian kehadirannya hilang dari kamarku.

"Jadi aku... Harus bagaimana?" aku pun tertunduk ketika keluar dari kamarku. Di depan pintu kamarku ternyata sudah ada Kimimaro yang menungguku.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kimimaro dengan wajah datarnya.

_"Bila kau mati ia akan merasa bersalah, bila kau berbohong ia akan memaksakan diri, bila kau menutup semua kenyataan... Kami akan menolong lo,"_

Aku teringat perkataan Sasuke. Betapa bingungnya diriku dengan apa maksudnya. 'Kami' itu siapa? Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang untuk diriku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," akhirnya aku memilih berbohong. Aku merasa bahwa Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan maksud lain.

"Baiklah bila itu yang anda rasakan. Hari ini, ada beberapa kegiatan yang harus anda jalani. Harap bersabar," ucap Kimimaro ketika membungkuk hormat padaku.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Aku pun pergi menuju lantai dasar, dimana semua kegiatanku dilakukan. Tapi, pada saat menuruni tangga, aku melihat sebuah pigura foto yang besar. Ada foto seseorang yang didalamnya. Seseorang yang mirip denganku, tapi dalam versi lebih dewasa dan maskulin. Wajahnya penuh percaya diri dan aku dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang sembunyikannya di balik kepercayaan diri itu.

"Kimimaro?"

"Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"Foto siapa ini?"

"Itu foto, Kyuubi-sama. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki anda," jelas Kimimaro dengan senyuman.

"Kakak laki-laki... Ah! Kakak laki-laki!" jujur aku terkejut karena selama ini aku sendirian di mansion ini. Aku pun tak pernah menyadari adanya foto ini di mansion ini. Hanya saja ada perasaan rindu ketika melihatnya. Tapi ku acuhkan perasaan itu, rindu? Bertemu saja tidak pernah.

"Jadi apa aku dapat menemuinya?" aku merasa antusias sekali, karena akhirnya ada kakak laki-laki yang dapat menemaniku. Aku tidak perlu sendiri.

"Maaf mengecewakan anda, tapi Kyuubi-sama sudah tiada. Tuan muda sudah meninggalkan mansion ini lama sekali, beberapa saat setelah kepergiannya di kabarkan bahwa ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan," jelas Kimimaro dengan serius. Suaranya, seperti berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, bukan diriku.

"Be-Begitu,"

"Naruto-sama, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang. Kita sudah telat 5 menit dari jadwal, akan jadi masalah bila kita menunda-nunda lagi,"

"Baik aku mengerti,"

Kimimaro mengikutiku berjalan menuju tempat belajar hari ini. Tapi rasanya percuma aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Sekuat apapun aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, jadi aku pura-pura mengerti. Hari pun berjalan lambat sekali. Akhirnya jam belajarku selesai. Rasanya lega, aku kembali ke kamarku diikuti oleh Kimimaro. Ketika didepan pintu kamarku, ku minta agar dirinya jangan masuk ke kamarku. Karena aku tau bila ada Kimimaro berarti tidak ada Sasuke. Dan aku membutuhkannya, aku butuh Sasuke sekarang.

"Mengertilah,"

"Saya mengerti Naruto-sama. Tapi bila ada perlu panggillah saya,"

"Tentu," ucapku dengan memberikan senyum terbaikku untuk menipunya.

Begitu di kamar, aku tau tadi adalah keputusan terbaik. Karena sekarang ada Sasuke yang duduk di jendela kamarku. Sasuke duduk menggenggam sebuah bunga matahari dengan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya. Di tatapnya angin, seperti angin sedang berbicara padanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilku saat akan menggapainya.

"H-Hn," Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar panggilanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"Agak aneh. Hmm, ada apa dengan bunga itu?"

"Ah ini? For you," Sasuke menyerahkannya dengan satu tangannya, di tambah dengan senyumannya.

"Mm, thanks," ucapku padanya.

_"Bila kau mati ia akan merasa bersalah, bila kau berbohong ia akan memaksakan diri, bila kau menutup semua kenyataan... Kami akan menolong lo,"_

"Ah, Sasuke!"

"Lo mau bertanya tentang waktu itu kan. Kita bahas nanti," dengan wajah serius Sasuke mengatakannya. Seperti memperingatiku akan sesuatu.

"Tapi boleh aku bertanya tentang seseorang? Rasanya itu tidak masalah, ya kan?"

"Hn,"

"Kyuubi. Siapa dia? Kimimaro berkata ia kakakku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku pernah melihatnya atau tau bahwa dia ada. Rasanya dia orang penting," jelasku ketika mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama tidurku. Sasuke kali ini hanya duduk di jendelaku tanpa bergerak kemanapun.

"Dia? Lo benar-benar lupa?" Sasuke kali ini bereaksi aneh. Ia langsung berlari kearahku dan memegang pundakku kencang.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan suntikan itu," gumamnya kemudian.

"Apa yang..."

"Jadi beginikah cara main mereka. Naruto! Lo pergi dengan gue!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Ikutilah perkataan gue, maka lo akan aman. Kita akan pergi untuk memulihkan lo,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Batas waktunya besok, lo dengar. Lo enggak aman, gue juga. Bila dia tau, gue mati!" Sasuke jadi aneh gini hanya karena sebuah nama? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirinya.

"Jadi lo setuju!" daripada bertanya Sasuke lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"..." mana mungkin aku menjawab. Jelas-jelas aku tidak ada pilihan.

"Bagus," lalu entah bagaimana di tangan Sasuke sudah ada bunga matahari. Diarahkannya bunga itu padaku, lalu aku merasa ngantuk yang berat dan tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Badanku terasa ringan, kurasakan Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Oyasuminasai,"

**End Naruto POV...**

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan meletakkannya di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke juga memasangkan selimut. Ketika menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur Sasuke marasa terpana. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto tidur. Sasuke duduk di sisi kanan ranjang. Di elusnya rambut pirang itu dengan kasih sayang.

'Ternyata lo cowok, padahal kalo lo cewek gue akan jadi cowok lo,' sebenarnya Sasuke baru tau kalo Naruto itu cowok. Sewaktu dia menggantikan pakaian Naruto tadi. Selama ini Sasuke mengira kalo Naruto itu cewek. Karena Naruto memiliki rambut panjang yang tebal, di tambah lagi dengan tinggi badan yang agak kurang dari anak laki-laki pada umumnya.

Setelah beberapa jam menemani Naruto, Sasuke memilih pergi. Tepat sebelum ia pergi Kimimaro masuk ke kamar Naruto saat itulah semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Siapa dan apa maumu?" tanya Kimimaro dengan pisau dapur yang sudah siap di tiap celah jarinya.

"Malaikat pelindung Naruto-sama," jawab Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan main-main!"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Wajah yang ditunjukkannya adalah stoic dan cool. Kimimaro merasa ia harus waspada kepada lawannya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya," ucap Sasuke mendekaki Naruto yang tertidur dan menggendongnya. Hanya saja, Sesuke menggedong Naru dengan mengangkatnya di bahu kirinya dan di tahan oleh tangan kirinya, seperti mengangkat karung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kimimaro melempar pisau-pisaunya ke arah Sasuke tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Tang... Tang... Tang...

Sasuke menghindarinya dengan pistol berwarna hitam legam yang di pegangnya di tangan kanannya. Naruto hanya tertidur nyenyak di gendongan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kemana sikap sopan lo kepada Naruto-sama?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan keinginan membunuh yang muncul di matanya.

"..." Kimimaro hanya terdiam dan tidak dapat membalas kenyataan itu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Naruto. Mengetahui Sasuke orang yang ahli dengan senjata adalah keuntungan baginya. Karena bila tidak, tentu Sasuke mati, tapi Naruto juga akan mati.

"Malam ini bulan sedang bersinar dengan indah, dan angin bertiup dengan kencang," jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah balkon Naruto.

'Angin?' Kimimaro merasa bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Jelas-jelas sekarang angin tidak bertiup.

Wuussh

Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup. Membuat Kimimaro harus menutup mata. Setelah beberapa saat angin berhenti bertiup dan ketika Kimimaro melihat kearah balkon Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat. Mereka sudah menghilang bersama angin.

'Sialan!' Kimimaro langsung berlari keluar mansion dan memasuki sebuah mobil yang berada tak jauh dari pintu utama.

Kimimaro dengan kecepatan penuh pergi dari mansion. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Mengejar Sasuke atau ada niat lain.

**Sementara itu Sasuke,,,,,,, **

"Sepertinya dia tidak mengikuti kita," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat sebuah mobil keluar dari dalam mansion tapi berjalan berlawanan arah.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto berada di dalam mobil yang parkir tak jauh dari mansion. Sasuke duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Naruto di sebelah kirinya yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Sasuke yang merasa aman langsung tancap gas pergi menjauh. Setelah begitu lama menyetir Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di pinggiran jalan dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon Itachi.

"Baka-Aniki, gue enggak bisa tahan lagi. Jadi gue bawa Naruto sekarang," Sasuke langsung berbicara tanpa membiarkan Itachi membalasnya. Di tambah lagi Sasuke langsung putuskan sambungan tanpa membiarkan Itachi mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Jadi lo, gue bawa kemana?" tanya Sasuke katika selesai dengan teleponnya sambil menatap Naruto lembut plus dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Nym~m~" Naruto hanya menggumam kecil dalam tidurnya apa yang ia mimpikan sekarang adalah pemikiran kecil Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke kembali melaju di jalan yang kosong itu. Bersama Naruto, ia percaya bahwa permainan ini masih akan berlanjut.

*****T**o** B**e** C**ontinue*******

Review ya!

From Orange to All of You


	6. Chapter 6

~Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

~Rated : T

~Pair : ItaKyuu x NejiHina *kyaaaa*

~Genre : my be romance and family

~Warning : BL Y-a-o-i, miss typo, OOC, Geje dll

~A/N : Fufufu, UAS akan berakhir... Freedom yeah!

**Don't like, Don't read**

"Kyuu, makan ya,"

"..."

"Please Kyuu, lo enggak bisa kaya gini terus. Gue khawatir,"

"..."

Prang

"Ky-Kyuu!"

Di ruang kamar dimana Kyuubi berada, yang sekarang sudah siuman. Itachi mencoba memberi makan Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri hanya duduk di sisi ranjang sengan tatapan kosong. Itachi sangat khawatir karena Kyuubi sudah tiga hari tidak makan. Di hari pertama memang wajar karena tidak sadarkan diri, tapi di hari kedua ketika Kyuubi sadar...

**Flashback**

"I-Ini," Itachi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di bacanya.

Itachi langsung berlari ke kamar Kyuubi, dilihatnya Kyuubi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Itachi mendekat dan duduk sebuah kursi di samping Kyuubi, dielusnya rambut pirang itu. Itachi menunjukkan raut muka sedih dan prihatin kepada Kyuubi.

"Kenapa lo enggak pernah ngomong ke gue selama ini? Gue pasti akan bantu lo, i love you. And you know it. Lo selalu memaksa diri lo. Itulah ciri khas lo," Itachi tau apa yang di sampaikannya tidak akan berguna karena Kyuubi tidak mendengarnya tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Apa lo pernah bahagia? Gue bahkan ragu lo tau apa cinta berarti bagi lo," sambung Itachi.

Itachi menemani Kyuubi seharian pada hari itu. Tak sedetikpun Itachi pergi dari sisi Kyuubi, menunjukkan bahwa ia sayang dan peduli akan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sadar pada hari kedua. Saat itu Itachi menemaninya dengan sabar seperti biasa. Tapi begitu melihat Kyuubi yang membuka matanya Itachi benar-benar senang, tapi senyum Itachi berubah menjadi kekhawatiran begitu melihat Kyuubi yang seperti tak memiliki roh lagi. Matanya yang biru, menjadi mendung. Kyuubi hanya terbaring dengan mata terbuka entah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ky-Kyuu? Jawab gue, Kyu!" Itachi mengguncang badan Kyuubi tapi tidak ada tanggapan balik. Seperti tubuh dan jiwanya terpisah sekarang.

Grrt

Kyuubi tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Itachi dengan keras. Membuat Itachi meringis kecil, lalu Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi. Membuat Itachi limbung lalu terjatuh menindih tubuh Kyuubi. Perlahan kedua tangan Kyuubi memeluk Itachi, di peluknya dengan erat tubuh itu seperti seorang anak yang memeluk boneka karena takut. Sangat erat bahkan Itachi pun perlu melawannya, selama sekitar setengah jam Kyuubi menahan Itachi. Pada saat pelukan Kyuubi melemah Itachi dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kyuubi agar menjauh darinya.

"Kyuu!" Itachi yang baru sadar akan perbuatannya langsung kembali mendekati Kyuubi. Itachi duduk dan disandarkannya Kyuubi di tubuhnya. Dielusnya rambut pirang itu.

"Lo kenapa?" gumam Itachi lirih.

"...~.n...~.e..." Itachi mendengar gumaman kecil Kyuubi. Saking kecilnya Itachi harus konsentrasi pada setiap kata yang diutarakan oleh Kyuubi. Gumaman itu diulangnya sekitar 7x, lalu Kyuubi terdiam seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

_"Kenapa cuma gue yang ditinggal sendiri? Gue takut, Haku, Shion. Gue kesepian, tolong gue . . . . ." _

Itachi meringis mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Ia berharap Kyuubi menatapnya. Melihat betapa ia ingin Kyuubi tau bahwa ia tidak pernah main-main. Itachi memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dengan lembut. Seakan menyampaikan secara tidak langsung bahwa 'Gue disini untuk lo'. Sejak saat itu Itachi tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyuubi. Itachi mengurusi kebutuhan Kyuubi, seperti mandi, berpakaian dan makan. Itachi juga tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masa lalu Kyuubi bahkan Itachi tutup mulut tentang kematian Shion. Kyuubi benar-benar berubah, ia tidak pernah melawan apabila Itachi menyentuhnya. Bahkan Kyuubi tidak mau makan ataupun berbicara. Sudah dua hari Kyuubi begini dan Itachi sudah beberapa kali menangkap badan Kyuubi yang limbung.

Trrrt... Trrrt...

Itachi merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tapi melihat kondisi Kyuubi, ia memilih mengurus Kyuubi sebentar. Setelah selasai (Kyuubi tertidur) Itachi melihat tertera nama Sasuke di panggilan masuk. Diterimanya telepon itu tapi...

_"Baka-Aniki, gue enggak bisa tahan lagi. Jadi gue bawa Naruto sekarang,"_

Tuuut... Tuuuut...

Panggilan itu hanya omongan Sasuke secara sepihak dan Itachi hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat Itachi baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

'KUSO-OTOUTO!' gusar Itachi dalam hati.

Bruk

"Kyuu!" Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang ambruk langsung lari kearah Kyuubi. Apa yang di katakan Sasuke sudah hilang semua, sekarang hanya Kyuubi di pikirannya.

Keanehan pada Kyuubi yang terus terjadi membuat kekhawatiran pada Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi. Apabila Kyuubi tidak mau makan membuat Itachi kebingungan, sekarang Kyuubi mulai berjalan-jalan tanpa arah lalu pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Jadi Itachi selalu mengurus Kyuubi layaknya bayi yang rapuh.

**End** **Flashback . . .**

Kyuubi memeluk Itachi, kepalanya di benamkannya di dada Itachi. Kejutan itu membuat Itachi menjatuhkan nampan makanan Kyuubi. Diantara semua kelakuan aneh Kyuubi cuma ini yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, Kelakuan Kyuubi yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

Clep

Sebuah suntikan menancap di leher Kyuubi yang berasal dari tangan putih Itachi. Kyuubi mulai lemas, melepaskan pelukannya. Itachi menangkap badan Kyuubi dan menidurkannya. Setelah selesai, ia membersihkan makanan yang sudah kacau itu.

"Sorry Kyuu," lalu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan membawa nampan kacau itu.

"I~ta~chi," gumam Kyuubi dalam tidurnya ketika Itachi sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

**Ada sebuah rumah kecil biasa di tanah Itachi, ayo liat dulu...**

Rumah biasa, dengan dua orang yang menempatinya. Sekarang orang di dalam rumah berada di teras rumah, menatap pemandangan.

"Neji-nii, saatnya minum teh," ucap Hinata ketika meletakkan nampan yang di atasnya sudah ada 2 gelas teh hangat.

"Hm,"

"Neji-nii? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat ekspresi Neji.

"Tidak apa," ucap Neji menepis semua pikirannya. Diminumnya teh itu, dilihatnya muka malu-malu Hinata saat melihat ia meminum teh itu.

"Enak seperti biasa," puji Neji tanpa ekspresi. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

'Siapa yang percaya, gadis lugu ini adalah pembunuh keji,' pikir Neji dengan seringai kecil.

"Neji-nii, Hina mau rapikan barang-barang dulu ya?"

"Hm,"

Barang-barang yang di maksud Hinata, seperti senjata-senjata dan obat yang akan mereka gunakan pada perintah Itachi yang berikutnya.

**Back to Itachi!**

Sekarang Itachi sedang mencuci piring. Walau rumah besar tapi Itachi tidak memiliki pembantu sama sekali. Hinata dan Neji hanya membantu bersih-bersih biasa secara rutin, selebihnya Itachi mau melakukannya sendiri.

"Haaaaah..." setelah sekitar 3 jam berlalu Itachi merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tangan kirinya menutup matanya dan tangan kanannya di perutnya. Betapa lelahnya ia mengurus Kyuubi yang sudah kelewat batas 3 hari ini. Tanpa sadar Itachi tertidur.

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

"Hn?"

'Sudah berapa lama gue ketiduran?' pikirnya. Itachi terbangun ketika menciun bau harum dan suara memasak dari dapurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi berjalan ke arah dapur.

"!" Itachi merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lo berantakan! Mandi sana,"

"H-hn," Itachi masih terbengong. Ia hanya berjalan menaiki tangga, lalu ke kamarnya. Mandi dan berpakaian casual. Lalu turun kembali dan duduk di ruang makan. Semua di lakukannya secara spontan. Seperti robot yang sudah di program.

"Makan!" bentak suara itu ketika selesai meletakkan semua hidangan diatas meja itu.

"..." Itachi masih bengong menatap wajah orang yang dari tadi memberi perintah padanya.

Brak

Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat kursi yang di dudukinya terjatuh. Di peluknya orang itu dengan erat. Betapa rindunya Itachi melakukan ini.

"Lepasin gue! Hei! Baka-Tachi!"

"I miss you. Miss you so much. Much more than i can hold," jelas Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Haah, gue lepasin lo sekarang," orang yang di peluk Itachi hanya pasrah dengan senyuman.

"Lo sudah betul-betul sehatkan, Kyu?" tanya Itachi begitu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, ya, makan sana gih!"

"Of course, my lovely demon," ucapnya lembut. Lalu di ciumnya kening si pirang itu. Setelahnya ia kembali menyiapkan diri untuk memakan masakan orang tercinta.

"Gosh!" Kyuubi menggosok keningnya keras sampai membekas kemerahan. Lalu duduk tak jauh dari Itachi, menatapnya makan. Senyuman Kyuubi muncul tanpa disadarinya.

Setelah selesai memakan hidangan makan malam itu Kyuubi juga merapikannya. Ia memaksa, dengan menyuruh Itachi "Lo jangan ganggu gue! Sana lakuin kegiatan lo yang lain," begitulah katanya.

"Hmm," Itachi sekarang menonton tv di ruang tamu, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di dapur.

Saat di dapur Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang sedang mengangkat piring-piring kotor yang akan dicuci. Itachi hanya melihat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena bila ketahuan Kyuubi pasti akan menendangnya.

"Akh!" tiba-tiba Kyuubi kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan cepat Itachi menangkap Kyuubi beserta piring kotor itu.

"Kyu, lo baik istirahat dulu. Lo baru aja sembuh," nasihat Itachi dengan Kyuubi masih di tangkapannya.

"Gu-Gue baik-baik aja," sanggah Kyuubi ketika berdiri sendiri dan mengambil piring kotor itu dari tangan Itachi.

Tapi kejadian itu terulang kembali Kyuubi kembali tidak seimbang. Itachi kali ini mengangkat Kyuubi ala bridal style dan membawanya secara paksa ke kamarnya.

Bruk

"Istirahat!" perintah Itachi setelah menghempaskan Kyuubi diatas ranjang.

"He-Hei, gue yang masak gue yang bersihkan," ucap Kyuubi mencoba bangkit.

"Kyuu, gue yang makan. Jadi gue yang bersihkan. Lo istirahat," Itachi mendorong Kyuubi membuatnya kembali terbaring di ranjang. Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih berusaha bangkit.

"And thanks, masakan lo enak," sambungnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"He-hei!"

Brak... Cklek

Tak hanya di hempas, sekarang Kyuubi di kunci Itachi di kamarnya. Tak pernah dirinya begitu tak berguna, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi. Akhirnya Kyuubi hanya bisa menunggu Itachi membuka pintu itu, selama menunggu Kyuubi memilih balkon sebagai tempat yang menyantaikan.

'Waktunya semakin sempit. Sial!' geram Kyuubi di pikirannya. Walau Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi pikirannya sulit diajak kompromi.

Waktu berlalu, walau tidak melihat jam Kyuubi yakin ia sudah setengah hari karena ia melihat tanda-tanda matahari terbit. Seiring matahari naik, Kyuubi merasakan pusing pada kepalanya. Akhirnya Kyuubi kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

'Please jangan sekarang,' pikir Kyuubi sebelum ambruk.

**Lihat Itachi...**

Itachi sekarang sedang menyiapkan makan pagi. Terlalu pagi memang, karena sekarang baru pukul 05.45. Itachi orangnya disiplin, jadi bangun pada pagi hari (subuh) sangat di haruskan. Pada pukul 06.55 Itachi selesai, semua hidangan dari pembuka sampai penutup semua tersedia di atas meja.

'Makan pagi selesai! Bangunin Kyuu dulu ah,' pikir Itachi. Semenjak ada Kyuubi, Itachi menjadi rajin. Sebelumnya, Itachi biasanya selesai makan tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi ya... Malas-malasan. Sekarang karena ada yang diurusnya Itachi jadi lebih sering tersenyum, yah, karena bukan siapa lagi.

Itachi berjalan menuju kamar Kyuubi 'Sunyi,' itulah yang dipikirannya pertama pada saat membuka pintu itu. Didalam kamar itu Tidak ada siapapun diranjang dan lagi ranjang itu terlihat rapi 'Aneh,' pikiran kedua masuk. Ketika berkeliling mencari, Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa menemui Kyuubi.

'Balkon,' itulah pemikiran yang bisa Itachi buat. Ia merasa Kyuubi disana karena cuma tempat itu yang belum di carinya.

"..." Itachi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat Kyuubi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. wajahnya pucat seperti menahan sakit. Tak perlu aba-aba untuk bertindak. Itachi langsung menggendonng Kyuubi (bridal style) ke ranjangnya. Ketika Itachi akan pergi, Kyuubi menahan tangannya.

"Percuma, gue enggak bisa diobatin. Please, temenin gue,"

"Hn,"

Walau Itachi mengerti permintaan Kyuubi, ada hal-hal yang masih tidak dimengertinya. Tapi Itachi dengan sabar menemani Kyuubi sampai akhirnya tertidur pulas. Itachi duduk di samping Kyuubi, tangan Kyuubi masih menggenggamnya erat.

"Sepertinya sekarang jadi lo yang menjaga gue," ucap Itachi kepada sleeping Kyuubi.

Waktu berlalu, terasa lambat tapi menenangkan. Mungkin menyebalkan rasanya menunggu, tapi semua akan terbayar begitu yang tercinta bangun. Sudah 6 jam lamanya Itachi menemani Kyuubi, tak sedikitpun ia mencoba pergi atau ikut tertidur. Itachi menunggu sampai akhirnya Kyuubi bangun.

"Hmm, apa gue kelamaan tidur?"

"Enggak kok! Ayo makan siang, gue yang masak,"

"Gue siap-siap dulu,"

"Hn,"

Kyuubi mandi dan Itachi yang memanaskan makanan. Memang terdengar aneh keduanya akur, mungkin keduanya lelah mengikari bahwa ternyata keduanya saling membutuhkan.

"Kyuu, lo duduk disini," ucap Itachi ketika melihat Kyuubi memasuki ruang makan.

"Hn,"

Itachi duduk di sebelah Kyuubi. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Kyuubi tersenyum melihat Itachi yang salting pada saat makan berlangsung. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya keduanya makan bersama.

"Kyu, gue mau lo tunggu gue di ruang baca kalo bisa," pinta Itachi dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Hn,"

Setelah sekitar 30 menit kemudian keduanya bertemu di ruang baca. Itachi duduk dan Kyuubi berjalan melihat-lihat buku-buku di rak buku. Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Seakan ini waktu yang salah untuk bicara. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Kyuu apa lo mau ceritakan ke gue?"

"Hm?"

"Tentang diri lo, gue sadar, walau gue sudah tau lo sejak lama gue enggak betul-betul kenal lo,"

"Nama gue Kyuubi, umur 19 tahun. Lahir pada 10 Oktober,"

"Boleh gue tau lo dari sisi lain?"

"Belum saatnya,"

"Setelah apa yang gue lihat, lo masih berusaha menutupinya!"

"Hanya saja gue belum siap,"

"Apa yang lo tunggu?"

"Kematian,"

"jangan main-main! Gue care dengan lo, jangan sedikitpun berpikir untuk mati. Because i need you, Kyuu,"

"Gue hanya sumber bencana. Lebih baik lo cari pengganti gue. Gue, enggak ingin ada yang hilang lagi. Gue enggak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi,"

"Gue, Uchiha Itachi, berjanji di depan malaikat ini, bahwa gue enggak akan pernah membuatnya merasa kehilangan lagi. Gue akan bantu malaikat ini terbang dari kerapuhannya," ucap Itachi sambil berlutut di depan Kyuubi.

"Hanya saja malaikat ini tidak pernah nyata, jadi janji yang lo buat tidak mungkin akan terpenuhi," Kyuubi ikut berlutut lalu memeluk Itachi. Kyuubi tersenyum dan bersimpah air mata. Hari ini hari bahagianya, ada yang mengakui keberadaannya.

"Tidak, dia nyata dan dia di depan gue. Dapat gue lihat sayapnya yang rapuh itu. Akan gue bantu malaikat ini terbang, merasakan indahnya angin,"

"Dasar bodoh,"

Kyuubi hari itu menangis bahagia di pelukan Itachi. Ruang itu menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian yang di buat Itachi. Dan saksi bisu pendekatan mereka, setelah ini apa yang mereka rencanakan? Hanya author yang tau...

TO BE CONTINUE

**"OMAKE"**

"Kyu, lo mau gue temenin tidur malam ini,"

"Bodoh! Memangnya apa alasan lo menemani gue tidur?"

"Hanya aja lo enggak berhenti menangis dari tadi. Gue takut lo kenapa-napa," ucap Itachi dengan senyum jailnya.

Duk... Bletak... Plak...

"BAKA-TACHI!"

Brak

Kyuubi keluar dari ruang baca dengan muka merah dan bekas air mata. Tapi di balik itu Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Itachi,

ia penuh luka atas siksaan Kyuubi.

"He~lp~" rintihnya pelan di ruang baca.

**End of Omake...**

Hahahahaha, chap 6 done! Move on!

Review?

Come in, and thx for reading this fic

From Orange to All of You Readers


End file.
